


The Moral Code

by FairyNiamh



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Mild Language, Morality, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes plans need to be changed and not everyone is happy with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moral Code

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: The lovely drivvenwrinth  
> Notes: Written for the weekend challenge at 1_million_words. The Prompt I was given was 'I'll have to adjust my plans a bit. There were unforeseen complications.' **New Fandom for me**

“Agent Bishop is the assignment complete?” the stern static filled voice asked on the police radio resting on his shoulder.

“Thank you for announcing my position Walter. Negative assignment is not complete. I will have to adjust my plans a bit. There were unforeseen complications.” Peter hissed.

“Your task was simple. Get close to the girl, get the needed information, kill the girl, and report back. Why have you not completed your task?” Walter’s irate voice asked.

Peter resisted the urge to growl at his father. “What was the number one rule you drilled into me when I joined?”

“Never fall in love with the enemy. Have you fallen in love with Olivia Dunham? The task was NOT to fall in love with her!” Walter yelled through the scanner.

“Fuck, you are thick sometimes old man,” Peter said with a sigh. “The rule was never to kill in front of, or around children.”

“Are you attempting to inform me the Miss Dunham has a child?” Walter’s anger rang clear in his voice.

Peter had little, to _no_ desire to be at the wrong end of one of Walter’s diatribes. “Look, I don’t know, but today she had a child with her.”

“Agent Farnsworth did not report the presence of children. You were obviously fooled by this woman. Get back on schedule and kill Olivia Dunham. She is a danger to us all.” Walter ordered.

Hearing this, Peter no longer bothered to hold back his irritated grumble. “I refuse to go against the Fringe CODIS.”

“Peter, we do not have the time nor the ability to expend any more resources in keeping this woman and the threat she carries at bay. Child or no child, you must kill Olivia Dunham,” a new voice that he recognized as William Bell chimed in.

“To kill anyone in front of an innocent child tampers with the fabric of time and space. We cannot take that big of a risk on one woman,” Peter said firmly.

He heard Mr. Bell take a deep breath, probably to calm himself. “Peter, the needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few. In order for us to save life as we know it, we must take the risk of hurting that child’s psyche and possibly face a dark version of the child in the future in order to secure our lives and livelihood. I am sorry to ask this of you Peter, but you must kill the woman.”

“You know, I once believed in the Fringe Division,” Peter said seriously. “Now, I see what it’s really about. Yeah, change of plans; find a new sap. I’m not your assassin anymore. Peter out.” He dropped the gun and yanked all the communication and tracking devices from his body. Maybe his change of plans should include Olivia Dunham and the child. They had to be somewhat important if Fringe was this desperate to kill the woman.

He had a lot to think about on his way to wherever he was heading. There was no easy choice this time. Sometimes, Peter fucking hated life and he hated piss poor communications.

~Fin~


End file.
